The Poor Unfortunate Soul
by YourEnchantingDesire
Summary: Felicity travels to Volterra for a visit, but because of her strange ability she catches the interest of Aro. But once they meet they become enchanted with one another. They become lovers but will their love survive what is yet to come?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own the character Felicity Hawthorne.

* * *

Felicity was quietly walking through the streets late at night around a small town in Italy. She always wanted to explore the world and decided that going to a different country would be exciting for her. This was her first time to be this far away from America, she just hope she would not regret visiting some place new.

She looked around enjoying the view and the luxurious buildings that surrounded her. Italy was a wonderful place and she silently wondered what it would be like to live in a town like this. After traveling to many different places she thought that being in a town like this brought her peace of mind.

When Felicity was younger she use to hate traveling, but once she could travel at a "unusual speed" she realized that going somewhere became easy for her. Since she was good at making herself disappear it was not hard for her to make herself become unnoticeable in the public eye.

This made her differed to people around her though others did not know this. She was secretly glad the others never took notice of her strange behavior, it would be hard for her to let others know what she could do.

Felicity walked near the corner of a dark passage way that the townspeople hardly walked through. Curiosity was her greatest weakness that mostly got her into trouble, she moved towards the darkness that covered most of the road that lay ahead of her.

As she walked through the dark road silently happy to see some light shining above her. She walked a few more feet when she saw a young looking man standing not far from her, he did not seem to notice her presence as she drew near.

Felicity saw two other men in the shadows crouched down glaring at the dark cloaked man. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were going to attack him, she made a quick decision and moved quickly stepping in front of him.

She noticed the look of shock and confusion as if wondering why she would come to his aid. His red eyes made her step away for a moment before turning towards the dangerous men before him. A look of fear came on her face when her eyes met two pair of red eyes looking at her with curiosity.

Felicity touched the man behind her shielding him away from their eyes, silently hoping they would leave soon as she wondered how long she was able to shield these men from the danger that stood before them.

The two men looked confused as they looked around, after a few moments they hissed in anger as they quickly left. Once they were gone she let her guard down almost collapsing to the ground as she tried to gain back her strength. After pushing herself back onto her feet she became frightened when other cloaked men surrounded her with a look of interest on their faces.

Felicity looked at each on of them taking in their pale face and red eyes. Her gaze fell on the one with the milky red eyes and raven black hair, never had she seen anyone more beautiful. His eyes looked directly at her as if he was ignoring the others that were with him, his eyes pierced through her as if he was looking at her soul.

As he took a step closer to her she immediately became threatened and once again putting her guard back up. She disappeared before their eyes silently chastising herself for allowing someone like her in that situation. Mentally wondered why she felt the need to "rescue" someone, it was a bad habit that had gotten her into trouble but she was always lucky to get herself out of it.

* * *

Aro stood along side his two brothers as he watched the two nomad vampire try to take on one of his talented guards. Demetri had a blank expression on his face as the two other vampires were prepared to attack, he knew that this would be a easy victory for his young guard.

He blinked in surprise when a young mortal jumped in front of Demetri using her strange ability to protect him. He watched her with interest and curiosity, taken back by this woman trying to "protect" the vampire that stood behind her.

Aro became even more intrigued when she pushed her ability on full force shielding him from the others. He lost sight of the two of them, but once to two Nomads left in anger he saw her collapsing to the ground trying to catch her breath.

He then knew that her special ability made her weak when she used it, and needed to regain her strength. When she stood up and noticed that the rest of the guard slowly surrounded her she became frightened.

She looked around at each of them looking like she was trying to take them in. Her brown eyes met his and he immediately became enchanted with her. He realized that she was afraid to look away, but once he took a step closer she disappeared from view.

Caius looked at Aro with a irritated look on his face. "How is it that a mere mortal escapes from vampires that have surrounded her?"

Aro smiled. "What a extraordinary gift she has, I would love to meet this intriguing mortal."

Marcus sighed. "How do you suppose to meet the young woman?"

Aro had a devious look on his face as he looked at Jane. "She has a protective nature, lets give her something to protect."

Caius refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Are you sure that will work? Using Jane to lure the mortal?"

Aro chuckled softly. "It will work brother, have some faith in our dear Jane. I will have Demetri track her, he will let us know when he has caught her scent."

They walked quickly back to the castle for they knew that the sun would be rising soon. The young mortal woman stayed in their thoughts as they made there way inside their home, but a certain volturi leader had his thoughts dwelled more on her gift.

Aro was touched that a human would give their life to protect a vampire not caring if she was the one hurt. He had to keep himself from comforting her when she collapsed to the ground, he never knew a special gift could almost drain the life out of someone.

As he and his brothers walked into the throne room they sat down on the three chairs that were centered in the middle of the room. Aro sat down hoping to hear back from Demetri, he was far more than eager to meet this extraordinary woman that has caught his interest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet through out the castle as Aro was sitting at a table in the throne room looking through some books. He was patiently waiting to hear back from Demetri who was having a hard time tracking this mortal. It had been several days since the search began, there was still no trace of her.

Aro knew that she was hiding out for the time being, but knowing that it was only a matter of time before they would find her. She could not hide from them for long when Demetri was getting closer to locating her.

His two brothers showed little interest on the matter at hand, they both have grown accustomed to his child like attitude when he encountered someone with a special ability he wanted in his collection. Though Marcus and Caius knew that this mortal was more than she seemed, and there brother was more interested in the young woman than her special power.

Aro looked up when Demetri walked into the throne room. "Master, I have caught her scent. She is near the edge of town, it appears that she has stopped running,"

Caius looked at his brother. "Is this where your plan takes it's course?"

Aro nodded. "Yes, but this time we will catch her and bring her back to the castle with us."

Caius stared at him. "What do you plan on doing with the young mortal?"

Aro sighed. "That is none of you concern brother, with her special ability she will b a great addition to our coven."

Marcus who paid little attention to their conversation looked over at him. "Do you plan on forcing her to join us if she does not agree to our terms?"

Aro shook his head. "Of course not brother, I will persuade her to become part of the family."

After calling Jane along with the rest of guard he and his two brothers prepared themselves to meet this intriguing mortal that has become the center of their attention. One by one they gathered their cloaks getting ready to head straight towards the edge of town.

They knew that they had to move quickly if they wanted to catch her before she decided to go on the run again. Not one of them wanted to spend the next few days trying to track her down once more. Aro silently hoped that she would not cause any trouble for them, he hated the idea of forcing her to be obedient and submissive.

* * *

Felicity was walking around near the outskirts of town looking down at the flowers that have bloomed. For the first time in several days she was at peace, ever since she came to someone's rescue she had been on the look out.

For the past few days she kept getting this feeling that there was something out there watching her. After convincing herself that her mind was playing tricks on her and convinced herself to ignore her instincts.

She was looking at the moon shining down on her when she heard a child like scream. There was a young girl with her blonde hair pulled back away from her face, who was being cornered by two grown men.

Felicity ran and grabbed hold of the young girl gently pushing her away from them, she started using her power when she realized that this was a set up. Strange men with red eyes surrounded her from each corner. She looked at the young girl she was protecting who now stood beside the man that had raven black hair and milky red eyes. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well done my dear Jane."

He walked closer to her as she tried to use her power to shield herself from him. She suddenly felt pain in her head and started to collapse. Before she completely blacked out she felt two strong arms catch her around her waist.

Aro held her close as he watched her gain control of her power, he tilted his head to the side as she opened her eyes looking up at him. She reached her hand up and lightly touched his face. "Are you death? I didn't think death would be so beautiful."

He gave her a gentle smile feeling touched by her words, never had anyone who had looked upon him thought he was beautiful. When someone looked his way they cowered in fear, they usually feared for their life as they should.

Felicity held his gaze as they studied one another, both intrigued with the other. They remained unaware of the watchful and confused looks from the others, it seemed like they were trapped in their own world as they stared into each other's eyes.

Aro searched through her thoughts and was happy to see that she was not afraid of him. It brought him comfort that she did not see him as a monster like others did. He was also intrigued with the knowledge that she was not afraid of death, she would gladly accept her fate.

Felicity looked away from him when she saw one of his guards move closer to them. She became frightened and tried to pull away, but he held her tighter against him. As she struggled to break free from his hold she placed her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away.

Aro knew she was trying to shield herself from him and the others, but her body was too weak to completely use her power against them. He brought her face closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Hush dear one, no harm will be brought upon you."

Felicity did not understand why she chose to trust him and stop struggling, perhaps it was the way he securely held her against him, or the way his soft voice had calmed her spirit. She felt herself being lifted up and placed on the ground which allowed her to stand. Aro released his hold on her and offered her his hand. "What is your name cara mia?" He already knew her name, he just wanted her to hear her voice.

She gave him her hand as she spoke. "Felicity Hawthorne."

Aro once again searched through her thoughts trying to figure out what kind special ability she had, but it not take him long to find out that her power gave her excessive amount of speed allowing her to physically get out of the way of another as they are attacking or attempting to use their powers against her. The ability to divert her senses or thoughts swiftly to avoid detection or the control of another. It pleased him to know that she can both avoid the powers of others simply with changing movement or thought, and that she can also take others out of harm's way.

He smiles. "You have a lovely name my dear, I am pleased to finally meet you. I'm Aro, these are my two brothers Marcus and Caius."

Felicity smiled politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Caius stepped forward with a irritated look on his face. "You are to come with us mortal, you know too much about our kind."

Aro moved his head to the side slightly looking at him. "Lets not frighten her dear brother." He looked back at Felicity as he stroked her hand. "Allow us to escort you back to the castle, I would like to know more about you and the power that you have."

Felicity looked around and gazed at each guard that have moved closer to her side as if they were afraid she would try to run away. She realized that she was not given a option to say no to them. Still feeling weak she knew that fighting them would do her no good, she had to go with them even if she did not want to.

Marcus looked at his brother and the young woman, he saw the bond between them was very strong and silently wondered if Aro had found his mate. It was too early for him to tell if they were meant to be together.

Aro let go of her hand as Felix and Demetri stood beside her, he turned around and started walking away. Felix picked her up putting her on his back as they ran back to the castle. She had to bury her face on his shoulder not wanting to get sick as everything flew past her.

Once they reached the castle Felix placed her on the ground, he kept his hand on her arm not wanting her to fall over. When they were inside Aro turned to him. "Felix, please take her to one of the guest bedroom and stand outside her door until I send someone to bring her to the throne room."

Felix nodded. "Yes master."

Felicity turned and followed him down the hall stopping a moment to watch Aro and the others. As they disappeared from her view she turned back around and continued to follow Felix. He led her to a large bedroom and was taken back on how beautiful it was.

After stepping inside the room he closed the door behind her, she knew that she could not escape because he was standing outside waiting for further orders. She sat down on the bed wondering what they were planning on doing with her.

She chastised herself for letting her guard down, if she had stayed alert of her surroundings and instincts she would not have found herself being held captive. Felicity shook her and laid down on the bed waiting to hear from Aro and his brothers as they were trying to decide her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity waited patiently in the room waiting for someone to come and take her to the throne room. The more she waited the more anxious and worried she became. She hoped that they do not plan on killing her, she did not fear death but the pain of dying was not something she wanted to go through.

She stood up when the door opened and saw Felix standing there, he smirked when he saw a nervous look come on her face. "Aro will like to speak with you, please follow me."

Felicity walked out of the room and followed Felix as he led her down the hall. She paid little attention to her surroundings as they drew closer to there destination. He opened two large doors and led her inside the throne room, she looked over at the three men sitting in their chairs.

Aro had a smile on his face as he stood up to greet her. "How nice of you to join us. I am sure you are wondering why we have brought you here? We cannot have a mortal that know about the existence of our kind continue to roam the streets."

Felicity gave him a confused look. "Are you telling me that you and your friends are not human?"

He nodded. "That is what I am saying dear one, we are vampires. I am the leader of this coven along with my two brothers Marcus and Caius. We enforce the law as we rule over our kind."

She raised a eyebrow. "Vampires have laws?"

Marcus nodded. "We have three main rules the vampire race must follow. No mortal can know that vampires exist, if a human knows of our existence they must either be turned or killed along with the creator. We do not allow our kind turn children into a vampires that are under the age twelve."

Felicity stared at him not believing what she was hearing. "What happens if someone breaks the rules?"

Caius glared at her. "The punishment for breaking the laws is death."

Aro tilted his head. "Now that you know the laws my dear Felicity, would you like to become part of our coven and join us in immortality?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, I would like to leave this place. What is this, some European cult?"

She started to run towards the door when she felt this burning pain run through her. She screamed and collapsed to the ground trying to use her ability to shield herself from whatever was harming her.

Jane watched the mortal scream in agony and for the first time in her life she hated herself for it. She was rather fond of the young woman and had no desire to bring any harm upon her. Aro looked at her and immediately stopped torturing the mortal with her power.

Felicity struggled to get up from the ground but blacked out. She was suddenly lifted up and was being held in someone's cold arms, it did not take her long to realize that Aro was the one holding her. She groaned and laid her head against his shoulder as her headache was slowly drifting away.

Aro looked down at the woman in his arms before looking back at his brothers. "Perhaps Felicity needs to think about the offer we gave before she makes a decision."

He turned around and in vampire speed left the room taking her to his quarters. He gently placed her on the bed and sat down waiting for her to regain her strength. He did not have to wait long when she opened her eyes. She looked around before her eyes landed on him, she sat up and moved as far away from him as possible.

Aro smiled gently. "There is no need to fear me dear one, you see there is a reason I asked you to join our coven. We have recently lost someone that was precious to me, ever since then I have been looking for a replacement.

Felicity knew that it was a woman that he had lost and he seemed to have loved her deeply, she could see it in his eyes. She felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him but decided against it. She gazed into his red eyes unable to look away, she found him frightening and captivating all together. She smiled shyly and moved closer to him. "So, everything you and your brothers told me was true? You and your family are vampires?"

Aro nodded. "Yes, It was your unique gifts brought you to us. It is your destiny to become one of us."

She looked away as she thought about her options not really knowing what to do. Sensing this, Aro knew that he had to help her along with what she was trying to decide. "Please think about it my dear, it would bring me great happiness if you would join our family."

Felicity sighed. "I will think about for a few minuets, may I please have some alone time before I let you know my decision?"

Aro nodded. "Yes, but we must know your decision by the end of the night."

She looked up at him as he stood up and watched him walk out of the room. She was feeling relieved that she was getting sometime to think about what she was going to do. She just hoped that they would support her in whatever she decided to do.

* * *

Aro was sitting in his chair waiting for Felicity to make her choice, he just hoped she would choose to join them. His desire to find happiness again made him want her more, although he knew not to rush into things. He did not want to frighten her away when he has just gotten a hold of her. He hoped she would not choose death, it would bring great sadness to him thinking about her life ending while she was still young.

Aro looked over at Jane who also waited to hear what the mortal was going to decided. It did not surprise him that she had taken a liking to the young woman. It was very rare for Jane to show any compassion to a human, let alone feel any regret when she uses her power against them.

Alec stood beside her who was curious about the young mortal that was with them. He gave them a smile as a father would when he was near his children. Ever since the twins joined the coven he became a father figure to the two of them.

He sat up straight when the two doors opened with Felix coming into view. He gave Felicity a smile as walked in behind him, the look on her face told him something was wrong.

He stood up when she got closer to him and his brothers. "Have you made a decision my dear?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, I choose death."

Aro frowned. "Your choice in death brings me great sadness, It would be such a waste to throw away someone extraordinary gifted as you are my dear."

Felicity shook her head. "I really don't care if you think that my decision was wrong, it is still my choice."

Caius sighed in annoyance. "Brother, please dispose of her already. She made her choice, she is no longer of any use to us."

Marcus watched Aro with interest as he made his way over to her, Felicity jumped a little a when she felt his cold hand on the back of her neck. She whimpered as he tilted her head back giving him a better view of her neck. He did not give her much time to react when his teeth pierced her skin.

Felicity screamed in agony as she felt something painful run through her veins, as her body writhed in agony Aro glanced at Alec. Black mist formed in the air and surrounded the young mortal making her body numb to the venom that was running through her. Her screams died down as the black mist took effect, the only sound that could be heard through out the castle was her soft whimpers that echoed loudly in the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Felicity woke up she immediately noticed that someone had moved her back into the guest bedroom. She looked around the room and saw that she could see things clearer. As she sat up she saw that her hands were pale white, looking into the mirror that was placed in the center of the room she nearly gasped in surprise when she saw her reflection.

Never in her life had she seen anyone more beautiful, she was not the kind of woman that was constantly worrying about her looks but the person she was looking at in the mirror was stunning.

She lifted her hand up and touched her cold pale face not really believing what she was seeing. It did not take her long to notice her red eyes that should have frightened her, but for some strange reason she that they were beautiful.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened, she turned around and saw Aro standing there silently admiring her. She growled grabbing hold of his neck shoving him against the wall. "What did you do to me?"

Aro removed her hand making her take a step back. "I have given you the gift of immortality, you are one us now."

Felicity shrieked throwing him across the room taking her somewhat surprised by her own strength. She moved towards him once more but was thrown to the ground like a rag doll. Her eyes met the face of one of the guards that she had seen earlier, she tried to get up from the ground but he had her restrained.

Aro stood up with a affectionate smile on his face while moving towards her. If he was upset with the way she was acting he did not show it. "There is nothing to be angry about my dear. Immortality is a gift that is not given lightly."

As Felicity took deep steady breaths trying to calm herself she felt something burning in her throat. She looked up at him trying to figure out what was wrong with her, he must have noticed because he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Felix please escort our dear Felicity to the throne room, we must be there when Heidi arrives with the tourists."

Felix guided her out of the room followed closely by Aro who watched her closely as they walked down the hall. It did not take them long to reach the throne room, after opening the doors he made his way over to his brothers turning around facing the guards. "Brothers and dear one's, we have a new member to the coven. Please welcome our dear Felicity into the family."

Marcus and Caius studied her intently silently feeling relieved to have a immortal with special abilities in their coven. Feeling nervous from the looks she was receiving she looked at Jane who was standing there along side her brother.

Felicity walked over and stood beside her feeling somewhat comfortable being near her. Aro smiled when he saw this feeling relieved that she has taken a liking to Jane. He knew it would be nice for her to have a friend, someone she could talk to. In her current situation she was going to need someone like Jane to help her get through the stages of becoming a mature vampire. He tilted his head to the side as Heidi's heels echoed through the hall.

She walked into the room along with the tourists close behind her. Aro stood up and smiled greeting the mortals. "Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!"

Once the doors were closed Aro, Marcus and Caius crouched down leaping forward grabbing the first mortal they could get their hands on. Felicity moved forward taking hold of a young man sinking her teeth in his neck, once his body went limp in her arms she let his body fall to the ground. She leaped forward draining the blood out of the mortals she could get her hands on.

The screaming soon died down as the lifeless bodies laid on the ground. Felix and Demetri picked up the dead mortals preparing to throw them in the furnace. Felicity knew she should be ashamed for taking the lives of innocent people but could not bring herself to feel sorry for them.

After a few quiet moments Aro turned to Jane. "Dear one, would you like to give Felicity the tour of the castle?"

Jane smiled. "Yes master."

Aro smiled. "Excellent! When you go on your tour feel free to show her the garden outside the castle. I am sure you know not to venture out to the city?"

Jane nodded. "Of course master."

She took hold of Felicity's hand and led her out the room eager to show her around the place. Jane silently hoped that they would become good friends, despite her heartless demeanor she often felt lonely and wished there was someone she could talk to besides her brother.

* * *

Aro watched Jane lead the newborn out of the room feeling pleased with the situation. He knew that Felicity would make a great addition to the coven which compelled him to change her.

Despite her resentment towards the idea of being a immortal he already knew that she was loyal to him. He did not need to read her thoughts to know that she was angry with him for what he had done to her.

He knew that Felicity would not admit that she was beginning to like the idea of being a vampire. She was intrigued with her beauty and strength like most females are after they are changed.

Aro remembered the taste of her blood when his teeth pierced her skin. The desire to drain her completely was strong, but his self-control kept him from doing so. Felicity did not know that during her transformation he watched her, thanks to Alec's paralyzing ability she stayed quiet during the change.

He only heard her soft whimpers as the venom flowed through her body, her calm state allowed him to carry her back to the guest bedroom placing her in bed. He had spent most of the time watching her, but regreted leaving her when he was called away on some business.

Once Aro opened the bedroom door he saw her looking at her reflection admiring herself. He saw the anger in her eyes when she saw him, it was against the rules to attack a vampire leader but decided not to punish her for it.

He watched her take deep breaths trying to calm herself when suddenly her eyes became fearful held her burning throat. This action alerted him that she was thirsty, he knew that the tourists would be coming soon and they needed to be in the throne room before they arrive.

When they reached the throne room he was happy to see her standing beside Jane. His favorite guards immediately becoming friends pleased him more than anything. He was impressed with her self-control when the tourists arrived, he expected her to go for their throats. He sighed in relief when he saw that she remained where she was waiting for him to greet his guests.

Aro watched her give into her instincts when he gave the signal to feed on the helpless mortals. She drained four young humans dry quenching her thirst showing no remorse for what she had done.

Felicity looked up at him wanting to know if she pleased him, her face lit up with joy when he gave her a tender smile. As he watched her and Jane leave the room he had no doubt in his mind that she would enjoy being apart of the family.

Marcus and Caius gave him a look of approval pleased with the new addition to the family especially one with a special gift. Aro did not admit to his brothers that he felt a strange connection to the newborn, one he had not felt since Sulpicia died.

He was positive that Marcus could see the bond forming between them but keeping quiet about the situation. Now was not the time to explore the relationship he wanted with Felicity, he decided he will wait until her time as a newborn was over.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several months and Felicity was starting to enjoy her life as a immortal. She stood by her masters side as he gazed at the newborns that had been running wild through town. This was her first time being outside the castle walls, being a newborn it was dangerous for her to be roaming the streets.

Ever since she learned to control her thirst Aro allowed her to accompany him and his brothers as they began to deal with the newborns. During the encounter she stayed by his side guarding him from any danger that could arise.

Ever since Aro made her his bodyguard she hardly leaves his side. It was her duty to protect him and she took her job very seriously. If she was honest with herself it was her growing love for him that kept her near him.

Once he gave the signal for them to destroy the newborns she walked beside Jane getting ready to do their job. Although the young vampires tried to run away Felicity and her unusual speed was able to stop them.

With one swift move she tore the heads off and set them in the fire that was made for them. She stared at the fire with a blank expression showing no remorse for their lives. She returned to her masters side taking notice that he was pleased with her.

Their silent communication was interrupted by a vampire running towards Aro. She stepped in front of her master crouching down before throwing the newborn far in the air. Once he landed on the ground it gave Jane the opportune moment to inflict pain on him.

Felicity tore his arms off hardly taking notice of his cries of pain. She saw Caius give her a smirk as she took his head off, she could not help giving him a nod glad to have his approval.

Once Felix threw the vampire in fire she turned around and followed the others feeling relieved that the job was done. As she walked along side her family she held her head high feeling good about herself.

She did not need to know if Aro was pleased with her, the look he had given her told that he was proud of her. It was not normal for newborns who were not in control of her thirst to be so obedient.

During her travel through the country she did not lose control. Although she stayed close to the others she still felt the urge to kill someone, but kept her mind focused on the task at hand.

Felicity sighed in relief when they returned to the castle. As much as she enjoyed being outside she was glad to have the safely of being inside the walls. After walking in the building she headed straight to her room.

Knowing that she desired to be alone no one bothered to follow her. After closing the door she sat down on her bed and laid down. She no longer needed to sleep because staying awake forever was part of being immortal.

She enjoyed closing her eyes relaxing her mind feeling exhausted from the past events. Never in her life had she been emotionally drained and understood why someone like her would go crazy.

After deciding that easing her mind was a good option and at the moment she let her mind wonder. She vaguely remembered her human life and was somewhat grateful, for her life started when she met her guardian angel.

After meeting Aro she knew that she would never be the same, despite her deep anger towards him she was grateful for everything he had given her.

Felicity realized that she was starting to develop feelings towards her master. Although, she did not make it known that she was falling for him mostly because she did not know if he would return her feelings.

She allowed herself to reveal how much she respected and cared for him, simply by being by his side when danger was around. She was quick to defend him when trouble arises, but refused to let him read her mind which did not happen often.

Felicity was ashamed of her feelings knowing he could not possible love her in return. She was content with the knowledge that she could never be with someone like him, except when she was keeping him from harm.

For now she was happy with the knowledge that she could express her devotion to him when he needed her to defend him. She was sure that her love for him would fade away, beside for all she knew it was just a infatuation that would pass away in time.

* * *

Aro walked back into the throne room feeling overjoyed of their accomplishment. Till this day he did not understand why his kind broke the laws he and his brothers have laid out for them.

They simply did not understand that the laws kept them safe from the mortals. Over the years he grew tired of the excuses the others made for breaking the rules. Although, every once in awhile he was lucky to get a new addition to the family.

His thoughts immediately went to Felicity the newborn that had captured his heart. Her time as a newborn was almost over, it won't be long before he makes his desires known to her.

From her thoughts he knew that she would return his feelings, but was taken back by the disturbing thoughts that roamed around in her mind. She believed that she was unworthy of his affections, he shook his head at the thought. She saw him as a angel that brought meaning to her life, but she did not realize that he was a monster that took the life she once knew away from her.

Believing that he would not return her love she pushed the thought of a future with him out of her mind. She was happy with the thought of being apart of his family and was sure that she would find love elsewhere.

Aro was impressed with her talent and happy to see how powerful she was becoming. Because of her special ability she could stand against any vampire, which made her one of the powerful immortal in the coven.

He watched her take many life's with no remorse understanding that punishment was brought upon those that broke the law. He was thankful to have someone like her who was loyal to him and the coven.

Aro remained deep in thought knowing that Caius was studying him. He looked over at his brother. "What is on your mind dear brother?"

Caius moved his head to the side. "I must say that you seem to enjoy being around Felicity."

Marcus who was sitting in his chair paid little attention to what was going on around him until he heard his brothers talking about the young immortal. "You and Felicity are mates brother, which explains why you two have a strong bond."

Caius gave him a smirk. "If I were you I would claim her very soon, it will be very hard to keep the young men away from her if she is not under your protection."

Marcus sighed. "I would be careful in how you approuch her, you do not want to frighten the young woman."

Aro nodded aware of the connection they have, it was only a matter of time before they would act on their feelings. It was proven that mates could stay away from the other for so long before they began to ache for one another.

He knew that Felicity felt the mating pull, but did not know how to handle it. His brothers watched him with a curious expression wondering how he was going to handle the situation.

Aro thought about how he was going to explore his new found love and decided it was now time to express his feelings for her. He just joped her fear would not keep her away from him, he did not know if he could tolerate her trying to push him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Aro was sitting on the balcony forming a plan in his head trying to figure out how he was going to approach her. The sun lightly touched his skin as he looked down at the garden below.

He looked down and saw Felicity swimming in the pond wearing only her under garments while her clothes were neatly set aside. He smirked realizing that this was his chance to make his move silently hoping she would not reject him.

Once he made his way down the stairs and out towards the garden. He slowly walked towards her, but stopped when he saw her getting out of the water. Felicity was unaware of his presence and did notice him walk up behind her.

Aro wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump in surprise. He gently stroked her waist as he kissed her cheek. Although slightly confused she was enjoying his attention. She turned around trying to get a better look of his face trying to figure out why he was doing this.

He placed his lips upon her licking her lower lip silently asking her to allow his tongue inside her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside enticing a soft moan from her lips.

Felicity pulled away from him when his mouth traveled down to her neck. She looked into his eyes and saw his desire for her, she backed away from him. "Why are you doing this?"

Aro tilted his head. "Is it not obvious my dear? Is this not what you wanted?"

She glared at him. "Are you enjoying this because you are playing with my emotions?"

He shook his head. "Dear one I have always know how you felt about me. I am using this moment to show you how much I care for you."

Felicity pulled away from him. "So my feelings are a joke to you? Why are you doing this when you cannot return my love?"

Aro took a step forward. "I am not trying to upset you, ever since Sulpicia died I have been feeling lonely. You make me happy when I am with you."

She was deeply touched by his words but that did not keep her anger from rising. She got the feeling he was only coming to her because he wanted some female attention. Although, she felt sorry for him for he was indeed very lonely, but she was not about to give herself feely to him.

Felicity looked into his milky red eyes. "I must decline your offer master, I will not become your whore just because you have not been with another woman since your wife died."

She turned around quickly putting her clothes on and made her way towards the forest not bothering to see if he would follow her. She was angry and deeply offended not taking notice of the hurt expression on his face. As she ran through the woods she knocked down some trees as she moved pasted them.

Felicity did not know how long she had been running and was surprised that no one was following her. She was relieved knowing that Aro did not send someone to bring her back to the castle.

The sun was fading in the distance telling her it was time to go home. Despite the fact that he could never love her she knew he would be worried about her. The others would be as well, especially Jane who had become her best friend.

Jane would be angry with her for running away without telling someone where she was going. She showed no mercy when she was upset which was one of the reasons why she was the most feared in the vampire community.

Felicity turned around making her way back to the castle feeling it was time to face her reality. She realized that she could not run away from her problems and silently promised that she would face any challenge without fear for it was time for her to grow up and face the heartache ahead of her.

* * *

Aro was sitting in the throne room sighing impatiently waiting for her to return. He knew that she would come back to him but he was slightly worried that she will keep him waiting.

Caius sighed. "Brother, please stop worrying she will return to us because she knows what her punishment will be if she does not."

He ignored his comment rubbing his hands together taking notice of the look Marcus was giving him. "I take that it did not go well between the two of you?"

Aro nodded. "Felicity became upset when I declared my love for her, she told me that I would be using her for my desires since I have become lonely without the company of my wife."

Marcus nodded. "Give her time brother, she will come around once she realizes that your feelings are real."

Caius scoffed. "You need to claim her regardless of how she feels, she is your mate who has no right to deny you."

He shook his head knowing what his brother was applying it was his nature to think of such things. Caius believed that a woman should submit to their mate no matter what the situation was, although he was all for the idea he was against the thought of forcing himself on a woman without her permission.

Aro wondered how he could prove his love to the woman he wanted most. He knew it was not going to be a easy task when she thought he only wanted her to be his mistress. His desire was to one day make her his wife knowing he would have to wait a little longer to get what he wanted accomplished.

Marcus sighed. "May I give you some advise brother?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Marcus smiled a little. "My advise is to romance the young woman, buy her flowers and special gifts. Maybe write her a poem about how you feel. If you don't she will continue to think that you are trying to use her for your sexual desires."

Caius rolled his eyes obviously not agreeing to what is being said, he was not the romantic type making the others wonder how his wife could live with his dominant attitude after all these years.

Aro sighed. "Thank you for your thoughts, I will do what you have suggested hoping it will work."

Marcus nodded. "Don't worry brother have patients, after a few dozen roses and poems she will fall in love with you. A woman loves it when a man makes her feel special and loved."

He smiled as he stood up making his way out of the throne room wanting to set his plan into motion. He silently wished that he would be able to see Felicity's face when she finds a set of roses placed in her bedroom.

Aro knew it won't be long before she came into his open arms once she realized how much he truly cares for her. He had grieved long enough for his dead wife and it was time for him to move on.


End file.
